


Cabinet Meetings

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Bat, Alpha Magnus, Alpha Meliorn, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Simon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bottom Jace, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lots of Polyamory, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jace, Oral, Orgy, Polyamory, Slash, Top Alec, Top Bat, Top Magnus, Top Meliorn, Top Simon, and take care of Jace during this, someone has to keep a clear head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace has decided that he wants a kid and, after discussing it with all of his alphas, they make plans for his next heat. Only that his next heat hits him unexpectedly during a Downworlder Cabinet meeting, because all of his alphas are right there.
Relationships: Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Everyone/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Cabinet Meetings

Jimonael || Shadowhunters || Velondale || Cabinet Meetings || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Cabinet Meetings

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, overstimulation, cum inflation, gang bang, mpreg, impregnation, breeding kink

Main Pairing: Harem/Jace (Magnus/Alec, Raphael/Simon, Meliorn, Bat)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Jace has decided that he wants a kid and, after discussing it with all of his alphas, they make plans for his next heat. Only that his next heat hits him unexpectedly during a Downworlder Cabinet meeting, because all of his alphas are right there.

**Cabinet Meetings**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace Herondale was a _very_ busy omega, having six alphas of his own.

Having multiple mates was very normal for Shadowhunters; it had been a means of survival, really. Shadowhunters died young during missions, multiple mate-bonds assured that children were not left orphaned easily and it helped broaden the gene-pool.

Jace, he never really thought of having mates. His father had been single, there had never been a support-system when Jace was little so after Michael-Valentine faked his death, Jace was left in the care of the Lightwoods. A very... dysfunctional triad between Robert, Maryse and Hodge – and then Hodge betrayed them all and died and, well, Robert and Maryse had to pay for their past too. Neither of them really good role-models for true love and all that.

Alec was the first one of them to find a mate in Magnus Bane. The two fell for each other and then Jace _kind of_ moved in with Magnus during the war and – well, he _kind of_ moved into their bed too. It just kind of... happened, nearly organically so. Jace and Alec had always been close, it came with the parabatai-bond. But _feeling_ Alec's emotions, now that Alec was with Magnus, it set things into perspective because he had never questioned Alec's feelings before. They were as pure and unwavering as always, only that Jace came to realize they _may_ be romantic – because he had nothing to compare it to before. But what Alec felt for Magnus, it felt very similar, eerily so. And Magnus, he embraced Jace just as much, gentle and accepting and so very generous. Until one night, Jace just had found his way into their bed. Not even for sex, simply to lay with them. With time, that evolved into more and Jace found himself a part of them, _loved by them_.

And then there was Simon Lewis. Bumbling fledgling vampire who was kind of cute and very nerdy. Simon, while living at Hotel Dumort and learning about being a vampire, got together with Raphael Santiago. The two were an example of opposites attract and, for some reason that Jace didn't quite know how to explain, he found himself attracted to them. The sophisticated vampire leader and the cute dork who'd try to fluster them both. So Jace kind of fell into bed with them – though being in bed with them was a bit different from what Jace was used to with Magnus and Alec, because Raphael didn't participate, he explained his asexuality to Jace and that he still wished for Simon to indulge in what he desired, so Jace seemed like a beneficial arrangement.

Alec had some _minor_ problems with it at first, being kind of possessive of his parabatai. However, it was so fundamentally _human_ to love more than one person. Be that familiar, friendship – romantic love. And Jace, he found himself loving more... more than just Alec and Magnus. Magnus reasoned that Alec too loved more than one; he loved Magnus _and_ Jace. He should not try to limit Jace's heart's desire and just because Jace also loved Simon and Raphael did not mean he loved Alec any less. Jace reassured Alec that he wouldn't pursue his feelings for the vampires if Alec didn't want him to, because Jace wouldn't want to hurt his parabatai. Only then did Alec cave, because he didn't want Jace unhappy either. And only after Alec's consent did Jace seek Simon and Raphael out, in a romantic way (well, first in a sexual and only after, slowly, also in a romantic, also involving Raphael who had grown very fond of Jace during their shared time together).

By being with Simon, Jace started to befriend Bat Velasquez, a young wolf who followed Maia and Simon around like a lost puppy-dog half the time. They became friends.

The next alpha Jace found had been Meliorn, actually. After they were bonded for Edom. The connection was strange and strong and quite the pull that Jace couldn't _deny_. They kissed in Edom, maybe a bit of panic too because they had been separated from everyone and Magnus was in danger and Jace was on edge. Only after they emerged from Edom, with Magnus safely rescued and a few days' worth of perspective did Jace seek Meliorn out again. The Seelie had been smug and clearly waited for Jace to make a move, anticipating the blonde to come to him.

Cabinet meetings became more fun from thereon out. Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn (once again), Alec, head of the New York Institute, Simon and Raphael, co-leaders of the New York Clan, Meliorn, the Seelie Knight representative still (while the Seelie Realm was trying to figure out what to do now that their queen was dead) – that was all of his boyfriends, in one place.

And then there was Bat. Shortly after the war, Maia left to reconnect with her family and she left Bat as her second-in-command in charge, meaning that Bat started to attend cabinet meetings.

Admittedly, Jace didn't know if him and Bat would have come to cross the line of friendship if Bat hadn't started being a part of the cabinet where every single one of Jace's boyfriends was.

/break\

Bat quickly developed a crush on Jace after meeting him, but he knew Jace was Simon's boyfriend, so he tried _not_ to have a crush. But then he learned that Jace wasn't just Simon and Raphael's boyfriend, he was _also_ Magnus and Alec's boyfriend. And then came the cabinet meetings, where he felt awkward and out of place at first, even though Simon provided him with some encouragement.

But these cabinet meetings were _strange_. Because Jace walked in, holding hands with Alec, Magnus having a hand slipped into Jace's back-pocket, then he received kisses left and right from Simon and Raphael and was briefly pulled onto Meliorn's lap. And it just continued like that. All five alphas would constantly pull Jace in for a kiss, a hug, onto his lap for a little while, nuzzling him, touching him in some form. Jace wasn't even part of the cabinet, he was just there to be pampered by his boyfriends. And Bat was simply there, awkwardly watching. Until he wasn't just watching.

"Can I... Can I kiss you too?", asked Bat with puppy-dog eyes on his third meeting.

Jace, sitting on Magnus' lap, with his feet resting on Raphael's, looked up curiously. "What?"

"Everyone else is kissing you. I... also want to kiss you", replied Bat flustered. "I really like you but I never, you know, said anything because you're Simon's boyfriend. But I've come to realize that you... have... a lot of boyfriends, who aren't all dating each other, so... I... I want to kiss you."

Jace tilted his head, resting it against Magnus' chest, smiling a little. "Man, I sure am popular."

"Gorgeous, cheeky little omega like you", hummed Raphael, running circles around Jace's ankles.

"Well put, amor", grinned Simon and kissed Raphael's cheek.

"So—o... any objections?", asked Jace and looked around.

"What? This is a democracy?", grunted Bat a little surprised.

"Well, I mean...", started Jace thoughtfully. "I don't... I'm not dating anyone who'd upset my boyfriends. So you could say that yes, my boyfriends _do_ have input in my decision making. Not to mention, the most important thing to make this work is communication and being upfront about everything, especially about... new additional relationships."

Bat bit his lips and waited, while the other alphas in the room more or less just shrugged and agreed. Even Alec, who was apparently the biggest hurdle to go by. Simon even seemed excited.

"I don't mind sharing my omega with one of my best friends", grinned Simon, nudging Bat.

"I mind Bat far less than Simon", sighed Alec, earning an offended noise from Simon.

"Oh, you know he doesn't mean it, Sasha", assured Magnus.

"That wrong name thing is just as _unfunny_ as your husband", grunted Simon with a pout.

Raphael smiled and reached out to caress Simon's hair in a soothing manner. Meliorn hummed.

"You should be with whoever you desire, Jace. If he is someone you desire, then yes", noted Meliorn gently, reaching over the table to brush Jace's hair out of his face. "We are too, after all."

Right. Bat knew that Meliorn, Simon and Raphael were _also_ seeing Isabelle. Huh, seemed those two siblings had _very_ similar taste in men. Slowly, Jace crawled out of Magnus' lap to walk over and straddle Bat, gently cupping his face and kissing him.

"Hey, boyfriend number six", smirked Jace, kissing down Bat's neck.

"Well, know that you will be my number one boyfriend", declared Bat with a smile.

Jace laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Bat once more deeply.

/break\

Alec sighed contently as he woke up in his favorite kind of sandwich. Magnus pressed against his back and Jace tucked beneath his chin. Due to his other partners, Jace wasn't at Alec's side every night, but that also made Alec cherish the nights he _did_ have Jace with him.

That had been hard to figure out at first, what was _fair_. A strict schedule made it more complicated though because it made this feel like an obligation. So while Jace overall tried to be fair about it, he also made it dependent on his mood. Well, and on his partners other partners. Simon, Raphael and Meliorn all had Isabelle, so Jace had to coordinate with her, while Simon and Bat were also seeing Maia. Alec, he never thought he would want more than one partner – more than Jace. For him, Magnus had been a game-changer, but he knew deep down he would always only need those two.

"Good morning, darling", whispered Magnus, kissing Alec's shoulder. "Sweetheart still asleep?"

"Mhmh", grunted Alec, baring his neck to Magnus.

Magnus chuckled softly as he kissed along Alec's neck. These lazy mornings were Magnus' favorite too. He had never thought himself the polyamorous type and he still liked to insist that he only loved one _soul_ at a time. His two beautiful Shadowhunters who shared a soul. When Jace stirred, Magnus reached out to trace Jace's cheek. Smiling sleepily, Jace nuzzled into it.

"Morning", yawned Jace and looked up at them both.

"How long do we have you today, lovely?", asked Magnus as he stole a kiss over Alec's shoulder.

"I'm all yours all day", hummed Jace pleased. "If you'll have me."

"What a stupid thing to say", huffed Alec gruffly, hugging Jace close.

"Yes, if Alec'd have his will, you would likely never leave this bed again", chuckled Magnus.

"Well, not never, but how about not all day?", suggested Jace and twisted around a little.

"I can live with all day", hummed Alec contently, nosing Jace's neck.

"...You're head of the Institute. Don't you have work?", asked Jace. "And over there, High Warlock of Brooklyn and all. You can't just blow off work because-"

"Actually, we can", declared Magnus with a mischievous look in his eyes. "The perks of being your own boss. Everyone can deal with their own nonsense when I can have a whole day with my loves."

"Mh", grunted Alec in agreement. "Lydia can take care of stuff. Izzy has enough other partners to spend time with to leave Lydia to work today."

"Izzy is with Simon and Raphael today", informed Jace. "So I guess Lydia would be free."

"See. Perfect", grunted Alec gruffly. "The war's over. We don't always need all hands on deck. One head is enough, we all deserve a break, a day off..."

All of this was said by grumbling and nosing Jace's neck in a way that made Magnus smile softly. How very endearing. Leaning in, Magnus kissed his archer's cheek. Alec simply glowered.

"Are you kissing me in an attempt to steal our omega?", asked Alec warily.

"Mh... no", chuckled Magnus. "I'll leave him in your care a little longer, though you _will_ have to share him later on. For now, how about breakfast and then some more cuddles?"

"No—o. Breakfast means getting up and getting dressed", groaned Jace displeased.

"Babe, did you forget that this one is your magical boyfriend?", whispered Alec amused.

"O—Oh. Right. The perks of dating a _very_ talented, _very_ powerful warlock", hummed Jace.

He batted his eyelashes at Magnus in what was supposed to be a doe-eyed, innocent thing but Magnus knew very well when he was being sucked up. Thankfully, Magnus knew just how _well_ Jace could... suck it up. Smirking bemused, Magnus cupped Jace's chin to kiss him while summoning a true feast for the three of them, with all their favorites. Jace made a very pleased sound as he crawled into Magnus' lap, smelling all like content omega.

"A—Alec, I have both hands full. Can you feed me?", asked Jace innocently.

Magnus snorted. Jace really was too spoiled at this point, but then again, there were six of them loving him and doting on him. A year ago, Magnus would have huffed at that, thought that Jace didn't need the ego-stroking, that all this pampering was feeding an overly large ego as it was.

Now? Now, Magnus not only _loved_ Jace, but he had also seen all the trauma the blonde had gone through in the past year. His dead father had returned, revealed to be their world's biggest terrorist, then abducted him, tortured him, generally emotionally fucked him over a couple of times and in the end _literally_ killed him. Magnus and Asmodeus, they had a more than rocky relationship and seeing Asmodeus again had messed Magnus up in his own right, but at the very least Asmodeus hadn't _killed him_. My, the bar was _truly_ low and yet Valentine somehow managed to slip beneath it.

Magnus, he loved being pampered by his lovers too. Jace would indulge him in home-cooked meals and cookies – the ones with liquid caramel between them, delicious. His Shadowhunters would welcome him with a drawn bath. Alec gave _the_ best massages after a long day of work.

So yes, Magnus was very much behind the idea of pampering and indulging Jace a bit, because the blonde truly deserved it after everything he had been through and because their relationship was on equal footing and Magnus, he wanted to give his lovers as much care and love as they gave him.

"...You can't just grope Magnus' biceps with both hands and say something like that", sighed Alec.

Jace blinked innocently, hands still on Magnus' body. "Why? My hands _are_ full."

"You're awful, why do I love you so much?", whispered Alec as he picked a piece of bacon up.

Jace eagerly opened his lips, dark pink and plush parting for Alec, his tongue sticking out – and ah, yes, there was one of the reasons why Alec loved him so much. The archer flushed as his mind went down the drain, so he quickly pushed the bacon between those parted lips. Jace smirked as he caught Alec's fingers to suckle on them before Alec could pull them out.

"Jace, why are you like this?", groaned Alec frustrated.

"Because it's so much fun to fluster you, darling", answered Magnus for their blonde.

"Well, also because I'm close to my heat", offered Jace casually.

He grinned like a lynx when both his alphas lost their faces at that. It was so easy to startle them.

/break\

Meliorn had this special way of worshiping Jace, especially whenever Jace was in the Seelie Realm. He felt truly enchanted when he was here. Currently, he was sprawled out on Meliorn's bed, surrounded by flower petals, a glass of honey standing beside him (it had been used for _more_ than just eating earlier and Jace was still sticky all over). Stretching out, Jace waited.

Meliorn was currently out of the room, he had a lot of duties these days. The Seelie Realm was still trying to figure itself out; there was a lot of infighting about who _deserved_ the throne. So, occasionally, Jace found himself all alone in Meliorn's bed for hours. Well, other times he found himself at least with Isabelle as company – the two _could_ share, after all. Not today though. Today, Jace was all alone and waiting. Which at least did give him some time to think.

His heat was _very_ close, another week. There weren't really severe side-effects to that, just that Jace was slowly getting hornier. And he had spent a lot of time thinking. Things were peaceful, finally. While Jace still took missions, regular missions, he also found himself thoroughly enjoying his new more domestic life, with his lovers. He felt taken care of and _loved_.

"You look so pretty when you're deep in thought, Jace."

Jace smiled softly as Meliorn traced his face gently. "Hey. You're back already, Mel."

"I was gone two hours, my sweet", laughed Meliorn. "What important things did you think about?"

"My heat is coming up", stated Jace and sat up a little.

"Mh... I am aware", noted Meliorn while kissing down Jace's chest. "Did you wish to discuss your plans? How you want to spend your heat, and with whom?"

"I mean, I happily invite all my alphas to join in on the fun", offered Jace with a grin. "But... it's not just that. I don't just want a... regular heat. I've decided I want a baby."

Meliorn paused and looked up slowly. "You... decided you want a baby?"

His eyes were dark and curious as he watched Jace sit up. What an interesting twist. This was definitely not how Meliorn had imagined his afternoon with his omega was going to go.

"Yeah. I..." Jace paused and pulled his legs up against his chest. "I never allowed myself to really have a family. Even after the Lightwoods took me in. They were always Robert and Maryse to me. Alec was always, well, Alec is his whole own category. But now that... I have my grandmother, now that I have all of you – mates I love. I... I think I want a family of my own. Do it right."

"And you've been concerned about how everyone will take it?", guessed Meliorn.

"Well, yeah. I never really grew up seeing a lot of poly arrangements up close. I don't... I don't just have one or two mates to consider when wanting a kid. I have six. And while I'd respect the wishes of those who wouldn't want to be a part of this... I... I would want-"

"I can't speak for the others, but I would gladly be a part of this", assured Meliorn and took Jace's hands, gently kissing his knuckles. "How could I not want a child with as beautiful and kind an omega as you? I'm sorry, that was presumptuous. I don't know if you want _me_ to father the child."

"Well, I...", started Jace and licked his lips. "I don't want there to be fighting about it and so... I figured... I figured we'd just have a whole lot of sex, all of us and... not..."

"Ah. You don't want to know who the baby's father is", nodded Meliorn before smirking. "Though, admittedly, it _will_ be very telling when the baby has pointy ears, mh?"

Jace laughed at that and snuggled up to Meliorn in a way that warmed Meliorn's heart. He had come to care greatly for the blonde Shadowhunter. That much for all of them looking alike. Somehow, these Lightwoods were a special breed. Leaning in, he kissed Jace's temple.

"I will gladly raise a Shadowhunter or werewolf child with you too", whispered Meliorn gently.

Jace relaxed at that, leaning fully into Meliorn like a burden had been taken off him. "Alec is on board. Well, he'd prefer if there was a guarantee my first baby would have _Lightwood_ stamped over its forehead, but since even if it'd be yours or Bat's, it'd still be _mine_ , he will be okay."

"Your parabatai is truly gracious", noted Meliorn with an amused smirk.

He reached for Jace's hair, gently running his fingers through the long, golden hair. Jace had grown it out, at Meliorn's request. It now reached past Jace's shoulders in beautiful waves. It had always been too short to show off the natural slight curls Jace had. Jace sighed contently at the feeling of Meliorn's fingers against his scalp. Slowly, Meliorn started parting the hair and braiding it. He loved braiding Jace's hair, preferably braiding flowers into it, though Jace would have to be very indulgent to allow that. He smiled as he hummed to himself while braiding. This was very relaxing, for both.

/break\

Simon was excessively peppering Jace's stomach with kisses. Their omega had, very nervously so, told them that he wanted to try for a baby during his next heat. Raphael and Simon were both vampires. Honestly, Simon had never really _thought_ about having children until he could no longer, due to being dead and all that. It had been one of the things he had faced when making a "things I lost by dying" list, early into his vampirism. Raphael had long since been aware of this, however for him his asexuality had also played into it. He knew he would never _want_ to actually physically _conceive_ a child. The fact that they were now dating a lovely omega, who also had _fertile_ mates, meant that they could be fathers. Maybe not biologically, but that didn't really matter.

"Oh, you will look so gorgeous", whispered Simon in awe, kissing Jace's stomach.

"Watch out. Don't kiss the parabatai-rune. You know Alec doesn't like that", huffed Jace.

He smiled amused, laying with his head in Raphael's lap while Simon was peppering him with kisses. Simon knew that Alec didn't like other people's lips on the parabatai-rune because it was very sensitive and Alec's connection to Jace was the strongest there. Still, right now Simon was really very busy kissing Jace's toned stomach, thinking about how pretty their omega was going to be once he was pregnant. Thankfully, Jace was indulging him, just enjoying the attention.

"Why's your husband such a weirdo, Raph?", asked Jace curiously.

"Mh, I don't think there is an answer for that", chuckled Raphael, caressing Jace's hair. "I do love the braids, give my compliments to Meliorn. You look beautiful with them."

"He's gonna love hearing that", huffed Jace, amusement in his mismatched eyes. "So... you're _really_ both okay with this? With... a baby? I just... I don't want you guys to feel like-"

"Angelito", interrupted Raphael gently. "Even if we personally didn't want to be fathers, we wouldn't want to stand in the way of _your_ happiness. And you clearly want this. However, I... I want a family, I truly do want one, with my beautiful omega."

And he meant every word of it. Raphael had wanted children for decades now, but he had no mate, no means, no mind for it either. Now, he had two beautiful mates, one of them not a vampire and actively _wanting_ to have a child. How could Raphael not be overjoyed by the idea? He would have a family with his mates and thanks to Jace's group of lovers, the baby would have a large, loving family. Carefully, Raphael leaned down to kiss Jace's forehead.

"When will your heat hit?", asked Raphael.

"Well, I never really know for sure. Other omegas have very regulated cycles, but thanks to dad's experiments... I think it should be a week or so. Couple days after the next cabinet meeting. Think you can take the weekend after off and... join me?", asked Jace.

"Spending your heat with you? Fuck yes", agreed Simon enthusiastically, kissing Jace deeply.

"Raph?", asked Jace hopefully, turning toward the older vampire. "I don't expect you to fuck me, I _know_ you... don't want that, but... I want you there, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, amor", assured Raphael, gently caressing Jace's cheek. "I do think it may be... quite the show. And _someone_ has to be clear-minded and make sure you eat and sleep. These single-minded alphas will only think about fucking you. Someone has to take care of you."

"You're such a good alpha", grinned Jace and nuzzled into Raphael's hand.

It made Raphael smile softly. He loved his omega _so much_. When that cocky blonde had first walked into Hotel Dumort, Raphael could have never anticipated this. Then again, he also had never been able to anticipate Simon Lewis, that Raphael would want one of Camille's mundie playthings and have him not just as his mate but also at his side to lead the clan.

/break\

All six of his alphas had cleared their upcoming weekend, had made plans to stay at the loft. Magnus had summoned guest rooms for Simon and Raphael, Bat, Meliorn. Lily was going to take over the clan business, Lydia was going to handle the Institute alone, Bat had asked Luke to step up and help out while he couldn't, Magnus had very reluctantly asked Lorenzo to fill in if need be.

Everything was perfectly prepared and set for the upcoming weekend. And then Jace went into heat during the cabinet meeting five days before it. It had probably been triggered early by Jace having all of his alphas in the same room together. While sitting on Meliorn's lap, Jace suddenly started feeling hot and wet, whining softly as he started to rub himself against Meliorn's thighs.

"...Jace", whispered Meliorn surprised, his hands on Jace's hips.

"That scent", muttered Raphael and made a concerned face.

Bat, Simon, Alec and Magnus were also sniffing the air, growling at the sweet scent filling the air. Before Raphael could even blink, Meliorn had Jace sprawled out on the table between the alphas, Alec tugging on Jace's shirt from behind. Jace moaned and arched his back, legs around Meliorn's hips. Once his shirt was off, Jace reached out to pull Magnus down into a kiss.

"So we're going to do this here", grunted Raphael and rolled his eyes.

He knew his words were lost to the others. When an omega's heat first hit, it was the most overwhelming – for all parties involved. Jace would need a couple orgasms before he'd have a clear thought again. The other alphas were currently too intoxicated by Jace's scent to think. Admittedly, Raphael felt high on the scent too, but not even that could make him _want_ sex. So while the others started ripping their clothes off, Raphael went to fetch a water-bottle for Jace and then neatly folded Jace's clothes – and the other alphas' clothes – to put them aside so they wouldn't get messy. He took his own jacket off and folded it to push beneath Jace's head so he wouldn't hit it on the table.

"Alpha—a", whined Jace, nuzzling into Raphael's hand.

"Sh, we got you, little one", assured Raphael, kissing Jace's forehead. "And you people, stop fighting about who gets to fuck him first. You'll all get a turn. Alexander, you first."

The other alphas paused at that and turned toward Raphael. Alec blinked a couple of times, though he didn't need to be told twice. He quickly found his way between Jace's legs, pulling him closer and lining himself up to Jace's already wet and needy hole. The omega was in the throws of heat, craving nothing more than his alphas' cocks. With ease did Alec slip in, Jace's hole sucking him in.

"Sh, good. You're taking your parabatai so well, amor", praised Raphael, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Is it enough for the start, or do you need more?"

Jace licked his lips, tilting his head back and looking greedily at his alphas. Nodding in understanding, Raphael motioned for Simon, who immediately came to get a kiss from Raphael, much to Raphael's amusement. After, Raphael carefully directed him.

"C'mon, cariño", whispered Raphael lowly. "I think our omega could use something... to do with his mouth. Would you like to fill that capacity?"

That was all it took for Simon to position himself in front of Jace, who was sprawled out over the narrow part of the desk in a way that he could now tilt his head over the edge, allowing Simon to fuck his throat. Magnus sat back down on his chair, lazily jerking himself. Meliorn all the while stood next to Jace, taking the blonde's hand to guide it to his cock. The omega gladly wrapped his hand around Meliorn's thick cock – Seelies were generally _very_ well-endowed – and started jerking him off. It didn't take Alec long to come in the tight, wet heat of Jace's ass. Alec growled as he pushed his knot in and came, filling the omega with his seed.

"There you go, amor", assured Raphael with a smile, caressing Jace's hair. "Look at your parabatai, giving you your first filling. I'm sure by the end of the day, you'll be pregnant, mh?"

Jace moaned wantonly around Simon's cock, happily relaxing it to let Simon fuck his face like this. His movement on Meliorn's cock became more jerky, until the Seelie came, spraying his cum all over Jace's torso and face, painting their omega prettily. Panting hard, Meliorn collapsed back onto one of the chairs. Seeing Jace decorated with ropes of cum was enough to send Simon over the edge. Both Simon and Alec were forced to remain in position until their knots would deflate.

"Pretty omega", whispered Simon, gently caressing Jace's stuffed cheek.

Jace was still busy trying to swallow around Simon, swallow as much cum as he could while the knot lodged between his lips kept it all sealed in tightly. As soon as Alec's knot went down, Bat not so gently nudged him out of the way, causing Alec to huff annoyed. Though the Shadowhunter found his way to his other mate, gladly kneeling between Magnus' thighs to suck him off while Bat took a turn with Jace's ass. He thrust into Jace's loose, wet hole – wet with Jace's slick and Alec's cum, driving Alec's cum back in, deeper with every thrust. Jace moaned around Simon's cock as the vampire's knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out.

"I swear, he's _so—o_ good at sucking cock, Raph", sighed Simon contently, snuggling up to Raphael. "I know you have no interest in it, but like... it's an art-form with him. Jace is an artist."

"For swallowing your dick whole, yes, quite", nodded Raphael amused.

He sat on a chair next to Jace's head, now with Simon curled together on his lap. After relaxing for a little bit, Simon reached out to play with Jace's left nipple, the pink knob very sensitive with Jace's heat. The blonde moaned and arched his back as his nipple was flicked and twisted.

"You're so mean to our pretty Shadowhunter, Simon", chided Magnus.

He sat down on the table, on Jace's other side. And then he reached out for Jace's other nipple – since Simon could only really reach one from his position. Jace whined softly as both of his nipples were being flicked and twisted and tugged, the soft pink slowly darkening.

"Sadistic warlock", whispered Alec into Magnus' ear.

As Jace opened wide to moan, Meliorn pushed his soft cock in. "Be a good omega and get me hard again so I can take you when your little wolf is done, mh?"

Jace hummed and started eagerly sucking, using his tongue to try and get Meliorn hard, while Simon and Magnus were playing with his nipples and Bat was fucking hard into his hole. He didn't mind that his own cock remained neglected, right now he was just greedy to serve his alphas, wanting more of their cum. A shudder wrecked him when Bat came deep inside of him, knotting him. The weight in his mouth hardened as Meliorn started to fuck his throat for earnest.

"So pretty", whispered Alec, lazily tracing the parabatai-rune on Jace's hip. "My pretty..."

"Our pretty", corrected Bat pointedly as he dislodged his cock, making Jace whine. "Mel."

"Ah, thanks", smiled Meliorn pleased, pulling out of Jace's mouth.

Bat was gasping as he took a seat to relax for a moment too. Meliorn gave Jace's thighs a tight squeezed , looking at Jace's red hole, cum oozing out. Tilting his head, Meliorn eased his cock in, making Jace whimper. After two knottings, Jace was slowly growing more sensitive.

"Sh, pretty little angel", whispered Meliorn soothingly. "You can take it, right? You want to take it, right? Want us to make you a baby, want our seed."

"Ye—es", whined Jace, rocking against Meliorn. "Please."

"We got you, parabatai", assured Alec, sitting on the table, back to back with Magnus.

Alec reached out for Jace's cock, hard and angry red from the neglect. He started jerking the omega off, in pace with Meliorn's thrusts. It only took a few jerks for Jace to come – after all, he wasn't just in heat, he had just gotten fucked two times. Jace came with a howl, adding to the cum on his chest. Just seeing Jace come made Alec slowly grow hard again. Tilting his head, Alec continued caressing Jace's cock, getting him all hard again right away and making him come once more before Meliorn knotted him. The Seelie groaned at the feeling of Jace's second orgasm while fucking him, that enough to send him over the edge, knot him and fill him up. With three massive loads of cum inside his belly, his stomach bulged slightly. Simon slowly let go of Jace's by now quite abused nipple to instead caress his bulging stomach. Magnus gave the nipple he was working on another flick before getting off the desk, deciding that it was his turn next.

"Alexander, would you like to join me?", asked Magnus with a smile.

"...Join?", asked Alec confused, still playing with Jace's cock.

Even though the blonde was so sensitive right now, having just come two times in a row, squirming in Alec's grasp. Magnus smiled slyly as he motioned between Jace's legs like an invitation.

"Yes, the pretty just took three knots. I'm _sure_ he can take two at one by now."

Alec made a small noise before scrambling off the table to join Magnus. They adjusted Jace a little, to lay on his side, one leg up so they could both reach his hole. Magnus slipped in first, very easily – the omega was loose from the three knots he had taken. While Alec easily put his tip in too, it took more to push his entire cock into their omega. Jace moaned loudly as he was stretched by two cocks like that. Bat cooed softly, cradling Jace's face in his hands before nudging Jace's cheek with his already hard again cock. Jace instinctively nuzzled against it, opening his mouth.

"Omegas in heat are... sure a lot", whispered Bat in awe as he thrust into Jace's mouth.

"Cock-hungry", supplied Magnus delighted, thrusting shallowly. "Yes, quite. An omega in heat is craving just one thing and that's a good, thorough fucking. Spending an omega's heat with them is... quite the exercise. Look at him, five dicks down and still asking for more."

Jace moaned around Bat's cock while Magnus and Alec fucked him hard, one pulling out as the other thrust in, enjoying the friction of each other's cock against the own. Bat's fingers were holding Jace in place as he fucked his throat, loving the tight friction and every time Jace swallowed.

"Look at you, Jace", hummed Meliorn amused, gently gracing Jace's abused nipples.

Jace shuddered at that, whining softly. The vibration of his whine brought Bat closer to his orgasm.

"I wonder if he can take two knots", mused Magnus, slapping Jace's flank.

Jace tried to nod frantically, without dislodging Bat's cock from his mouth. It made Magnus laugh and Alec groan at the idea of Jace taking both their knots. That was something Jace really only managed when he was in heat, more eager to take huge things in.

"Of course he can", grunted Alec gruffly, fucking Jace even harder. "Good omega like him, right Jace? You can take two of your alphas' knots at once, can you?"

The whine he got from Jace sounded _very_ affirmative. That only made Alec hornier and he fucked Jace deeper, harsher. Bat came first, knot swelling in Jace's mouth, cum filling Jace's cheeks, the blonde struggling to swallow as much as he could as fast as he could.

"Amazing", gasped Bat, thighs shaking.

Seeing Jace choke on Bat's cock like that sent Alec over the edge. Magnus followed right after and both came deep inside Jace, knots swelling, stretching Jace _impossibly_ wide, making the blonde whine. His stomach that had bulged with three loads of cum was now extending pretty nicely as Magnus and Alec put two more loads of hot seed into the omega. Jace came untouched at that, his own cum shooting up into the air. Simon gasped, resting a hand on the extended stomach.

"Look at you", whispered Simon amazed. "You already look pregnant."

"You two", grunted Magnus and motioned between Raphael and Simon. "Should consider enema usage, because Lewis, you _really_ have a kink there."

"...That is actually an excellent idea", mused Raphael thoughtfully, patting Jace's cheek. "What do you think, amor? Would you enjoy being filled up like that?"

Jace nuzzled into it, nodding a little. Bat collapsed completely breathless onto a seat. He had fucked Jace and gotten sucked off by Jace and he was already exhausted. How did one single alpha manage to keep an omega busy during his heat...? Bat was really glad he had the other alphas to help out.

"How are you _still_ ready to go?", grunted Bat amazed.

"Not enough", grunted Jace frustrated, voice cracking.

His throat was raw and sore from getting fucked so thoroughly by his alphas. Slowly, his mind started feeling clearer, but he still wasn't satisfied. His eyes fixated on Simon's cock. His last target.

"You're _so_ amazing. So good for us", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Jace's inner thigh.

Him and Alec carefully pulled out after their knots went down, a flood of cum threatening to spill. Though before it fully could, Simon scrambled over to _finally_ get a turn with their omega. Thankfully, he didn't mind sloppy seconds (or, well, sixths in this case). He groaned pleased as he pushed into the slippery, loose hole, Jace whining as the cock assaulted his already over-stimulated and sore hole. While Simon was fucking him hard, Raphael uncapped the water-bottle and carefully brought it to Jace's lips, caressing him soothingly while the blonde drank.

"Sh, you're doing so good, _so good_ , omega", praised Raphael softly.

"Okay but like seriously. Can you imagine how beautiful he'll be when he's really round? All heavily pregnant", groaned Simon as he thrust hard. "Shit, you'd be breathtaking."

"I hate to agree with him, but Simon's right", grunted Alec, resting a gentle hand on Jace's extended stomach. "You'll be _so_ beautiful, all well-bred, heavy with _my_ child."

"Excuse you", grunted Bat pointedly. "It could be _my_ child too."

"Or mine", offered Meliorn with a smirk.

"It'll be all of our child, stop bickering", interrupted Raphael pointedly, giving them a look.

With that did Simon come hard, filling Jace up, even though he knew he couldn't father the child. Just knowing that _one_ of Jace's alphas was going to get him pregnant was enough.

/Five Years Later\

Simon was right, all of them could agree on that. Jace _was_ absolutely breathtaking, heavily pregnant like that. The blonde was sitting on the couch in the loft's living room, Bat curled against him and resting a cheek on the huge stomach to listen to their baby's heartbeat. Meliorn, Magnus and Raphael were indulging the twins with a tea party. Their firstborn – Lily and Rosa, two beautiful little Shadowhunters who were already four years old. Both being Shadowhunters, they didn't really know who their father was, but their younger brother Nate easily showed it, being a born werewolf. Bets were still out on whose baby was currently residing inside Jace's stomach.

"What do you think, Nate? Want a little sister or a little brother?", asked Alec softly.

He was sitting on the floor, playing with building blocks. It was really easy to love Nate like he was Alec's own, even if he _clearly_ wasn't – the tiny Latino werewolf was very obviously Bat's, but he was also Jace's and that alone made Alec _love_ this child _so much_. Loved all three of them so much.

"Both!", exclaimed Nate after a moment, smiling at Alec.

"You hear that, Jace? Since this one isn't a set of twins, we will definitely have to make at least one more after", declared Simon with a broad grin on his lips.

"Lewis, this is number four. In five years. Can we... maybe... slow it down?", grunted Jace.

"No!", exclaimed Lily seriously. "There's only four of us but there is seven of you. This is not fair."

"Lily's right", agreed Raphael with a smile, sipping his imaginary tea.

Meliorn huffed out a laugh as he braided Rosa's hair. The twins _adored_ their dad Meliorn's braiding skills. Magnus leaned back a little, a soft look in his eyes as he stared at his family. He turned to look at Bat, who was talking in a whispering voice to Jace's stomach. When getting bored with his game, Nate crawled up to cuddle up to Jace and Bat. Smiling to himself, Jace pulled Nate closer to kiss his son, his eyes on his daughters and mates. He did it. He had a _loving_ , beautiful _family_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked at that Downworlder Cabinet and thought "mmmh that's a lot of overlapping Jace-ships" and figured "why not?". ;D


End file.
